Kyn
The Kyn, often referred to as “Goblinoids” by other races for some unknown reason, were once one of the great races of the world. Their great empire of Rouran existed for over a thousand years before eventually being destroyed by the Invaders. Physical Description The Kyn are divided into three distinct sub-races, Golkyn, Hakkyn, and Torkyn Golkyn (Goblins) Golkyn or Goblins are small, sinewy, humanoids whose skin colors range from green to red-brown. They typically serve Kyn forces as scouts and cannon fodder. That being said, they often possess a wicked intelligence for ambushes and traps. Those that break off to form their own separate tribes are oddly often successful despite their stature. Hakkyn (Hobgobins) Hakkyn, or Hobgoblins, are typically the ruler caste of Kyn society. They are strong-built humanoids, usually the size of a Dwarf. Their skin ranges from red-brown to black, though occasionally other skin colours emerge. The followers of Gauros are not adverse to breeding with the strong, regardless of race. Torkyn (Bugbears) Torkyn, sometimes called Bugbears for whatever reason, are hulking humanoids that range up to eight feet in height. Not particularly bright, Torkyn are fit only as as living weapons. They tend to be flat-nosed, hairy creatures, with a wide variety of skin colours. History The Kyn claim the wolf god, Gauros, as their creator. It is said their ancient homeland is Achaemen. They're exact origin point is unknown, though some believe it to be either the original city of Ekbatan, or the Nameless City. From there the Kyn spread to much of the lower continent, where they often battled with the Dwarves. Eventually the Kyn pushed west into Jhanin, ending the Dwarven empire, and after battling amongst themselves, established their great empire of Rouran. Culture A Kyn tribe or ‘Pack’ as they prefer to call them are usually lead both militarily and spiritually by a Hakkyn, being seemingly their ideal mix of brains and brawn. Their chieftain is usually given the term “Alpha” or “Khan”, while their spiritual leader is typically a Windseer (Priest) of Gauros. The Kyn claim Guaros as their creator, and are thus a nomadic raider people. While curved swords hold a deep significance to their culture (and are some of the finest crafted weapons in the world), their primary weapons of war are spears and bows, usually wielded while riding atop of a giant wolf. When asked why their race has such diversity, they claim Gauros crafted them in the necessary roles of war. Kyn are perhaps the most xenophobic species, preferring to live among their own kind. When they settle, it is typically in defensible positions in mountains. Some more radical groups live in the old ruins of Dwarven strongholds, such as the Pack of Thrakul Kulakas. Custom Edition Stats Golkyn Average Height: 3´4˝–3´ 8˝ Average Weight: 30–45 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity or Charisma Size: Small Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Gaurik, choice of one other Dodgy: When missed by an attack, you can shift 1 square. Golkyn Reflexes: You gain a +1 bonus to Reflex Not Today!: You gain the following power. Not Today! Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: An enemy moves into a square it can threaten you. Effect: You swap places with an ally adjacent to you. Sneaky Golkyn: You have a 4 point “Sneaky Golkyn” background that can work for scenarios like stealth or appraising objects of value. You can put points into this background as normal. Underfoot: You can move through the squares of larger creatures, this still provokes opportunity attacks. Wolfsense: Kyn gain a +2 bonus to checks related to smell. Hakkyn Average Height: 6´1˝–6´ 5˝ Average Weight: 190–240 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, Intelligence, or Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Gaurik, choice of one other Battle Ready: You gain a +2 bonus to initiative. Warrior’s Discipline: You gain the following power. Warrior’s Discipline Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You start your turn subject to an effect a save can end. Effect: You end the effect. Wolf Frenzy: You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls while bloodied. This increases to 3 at level 11, and 4 at level 16. Wolfsense: Kyn gain a +2 bonus to checks related to smell. Torkyn Average Height: 6´10˝–7´ 2˝ Average Weight: 250–300 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Gaurik, choice of one other Brute: You gain a +2 bonus to intimidate foes. Oversized: You can wield weapons sized for large characters. Predatory Eye: You gain the following power. Predatory Eye Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You hit an enemy granting combat advantage or that is vulnerable to your attack. Effect: You deal an additional 1d8 damage and the target counts as vulnerable to the attack. Level 11: 2d8 damage Level 16: 3d8 damage. Thick as a Brick: You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against Daze, Hampered, Slow, and Stunned conditions. Wolfsense: Kyn gain a +2 bonus to checks related to smell. Trivia * Even in Castores' earliest days, the Hobgoblins were designed to be remnants of a fallen great civilization. Even before the setting's change to more of a ravaged setting, they were to have a hatred of Elves. * With Nevine being a mongrel char, goblinkind oddly lacked characters until Thrakul Kulakas, who even then was a zombie one until his backstory was explored in Gen2 Canon. Category:Races